reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Forth Reich of Yuri
Nothing much is know about the Forth Reich of Yuri, nut it was the faction that founded around 2021 during the depths of the Russian Civil War which broke out in 2017 which separated the entire country with violence and corruption. Overall activity of war and corruption which separated the entire country and caused several splinter groups to form, merge and separate into hostile factions which have been fighting each other since the cause of the war and since the Global Liberation Army was around, the Forth Reich's foundation caused separate factions which were formed during the civil war to submit to Yuri's will, this is mostly to ensure they don't get demolished as Yuri's new army rolled into several cities in Russia and fight off the factions which deemed hostile to the new formed government. The Foundation As the years have settled in Russia, the Reich was formed by the mysterious Yuri who was settled in Moscow when the war broke out between separatists and splinter factions between Russia's government forces. There have been numerous outbreaks in the capital where "Yuri" was known to be born, overall his aggressive behavior against the separatists and splinter factions caused him to form the new Reich. Founding his army in Moscow and fighting the enemy factions, they began to submit Yuri's new force, the forces of Yuri's army consist of new and old vehicles and weapons which form the backbone of the army itself, after the end of the civil war in 2027. The Reich brought surviving separatist groups and loyalists together and decided to take the fight against anyone who attacks Russia and Yuri's territory. The Army's founding crumbled several separatist groups and caused them to run or join the Reich to ensure their survival; there have been times where groups form alliances and fight off the Reich. Its sworn enemy which is fighting off the faction is a government force known as The Russian Resistance, which uses almost the same combat systems and weapons like the Reich but mostly outdated weapons and well-known weapons used by the faction itself. The Reich has been fighting the Company of Liberty Blue Helmet forces and terrorists of the Global Liberation Resistance, the Peoples Liberation Army assisted with The Russian Resistance. Eurasia has been on its guard since the Commonwealth has been fighting Yuri's well-trained Conscripts, Molotov Grenadiers and Igla Troopers in the areas which the Commonwealth control. Divisions of the Reich Forming the main combat core of the Forth Reich of Yuri, they serve the faction's battalions for dealing with enemy forces across various parts of Yuri's "New Russia" if any hostiles if they are being attacked in several types, including waterborne based attacks. Frontvolk Corps Conscripts, Militia, Locals of the brave and the fearsome, the Frontvolk Corps of the Forth Reich consists of civilians which have been acquiring alot of training over the past years of the Reich's forming, Since the Forth Reich's history, the Frontwolk Corps have been forming during the Civil War and fought the separatists bringing peace to several cities across Russia. Yuri's propaganda inspired Russia's people to rise up against aggression of the enemy and those who fight on main territory occupied by Yuri and his men. Overall fighting caused Civilians to join and go into the territorial conflict in the Civil War. Wolf-Brigade A special operations branch in the Forth Reich. Consisting of Telsa Weaponary, Explosive Specialists and Desolator Technology equipped on some of their well-known infantry divisions. The Wolf-Brigade is one of the unknown groups which have been similar to the Spec-Ops group of almost any faction, soldiers in this brigade have unlimited amounts of weapons for their specialisation on their own types of combat vehicles while not just infantry, The Wolf-Brigade is famous in Yuri's favor for his skilled and crazy-minded Crazy Ivan soldiers. Kasimov Division One of Yuri's main Top Secret divisions operating in the Forth Reich of Yuri, this sector operates in using various types of deadly technology beyond limits unlike anyone has seen. Mostly applying to electricity, cybernetics and radiation, the Kasimov Division is known for extensive use in toxic substances and even applying big amounts of electrical currents to vehicles, infantry and structures. Weapons in the division like electrical based equipment have been utilised for defensive applications, include the Tesla Coil defenses whilst offensive applications were used for experimental purposes on tanks and several types of infantry, Cyborgs were also created by scientists within the sector itself, people also believe that the Kasimov Division was also responsible for developing toxin sprayers were also developed for Desolator infantry for using radiation onto enemy units. Manufacturers supporting the Forth Reich KOSAIR Aeroships - To be added... Babushka Metal Factory - To be added... Putin Aerospace-Works (PAW) - To be added... Wladimir Vehicles Manufactorium - To be added... Vodkar Materials Supplies - To be added... Zarkov N.65 Labs - To be added... Notable Command Flagship The Forth Reich of Yuri has a heavy armoured flagship based on a Russian Nuclear Ice Breaker design, which has utilised for offshore combat and commanding Forth Reich units from sea. Currently theres one ship being used by Yuri's naval forces, capable of breaking up ice and taking on enemy forces with Anti-Aircraft machine guns and a set of tri-barreled cannons in one package. * FRCS New Russia - Named after Yuri's new founded and currently operating New Russia, this Ice Breaker class ship was refitted with weapons and heavy armour to take on enemy forces on land and sea. If required in icy areas of the world, FRCS New Russia can break any ice that is in the way whilst cruising to support its allies on the sea and on the land. Infantry The Forth Reich's infantry is divided into three Brigades. Firstly the Frontvolk Corps and the Reserves with over 5-9 million men in arms, often armed with only most basic firearms (AK's, Molotovs and Strelas) produced from the huge factories that are hastly constructed in former Moscow since the late 2020's. Then the Wolf-Brigades, comprising Desolator and Tesla Trooper are hailing from Central Yuralsgrad (used to be Kalinigrad) supported by Rothemd infantry for defensive urban warfare and last the Kasimov Division, which utilise the newest line of soldiers: Cyborgs. At the start pathetic, the Forth Reich infantry can become the most powerful if utilizing their most advanced elite soldiers, equiped with cybernetics. Tier 1 Infantry *''Supply-Miner - ''Russian citizens used for operating the Reich labor. They collect supplies to fund Yuri's war machine at the army's very unique mobile Supply Center, known as the Track-Miner. They are armed with small machine pistols for self-defences, allowing them to fend off their attackers; when on supply duty, the miners will follow the Track-Miner like USA Drones. *''Conscript - ''Young front-liners of the Forth Reich, cheap soldiers which can capture structures and armed with a standard home-assembled AK-107 assault rifle. Decent against infantry, these soldiers are good for patrols and co-operation with Grenadiers and Anti-Aircraft based conscripts. *''Molotov Grenadier - ''Basic anti-tank Conscripts which can throw Molotov Cocktails at their target, the Molotov Grenadier is good against weak tanks and structures at the start. Molotov Grenadiers can deploy a small explosive charge to damage buildings or tanks if he is lucky. *''Igla Trooper - ''Anti-aircraft Conscripts. These soldiers are the Reich's anti-aircraft personnel which can deal good damage against hostile aircraft with his Igla rocket launcher, he is a good soldier when you need to clear up any airspace for your control. *''Rothemd - ''Armed with PK light machine guns and heavy armor, the Rothemd guards Yuri's bases against enemy infantry. They are cheap to deploy onto the battle, but slow whilst they are on the move due to their heavy armour suits, this makes them better for defence. *''Combat Engineer - ''Field supporters of the Forth Reich. These soldiers carry a toolbox full of handy tools which he can use to fix up structures and help with defending a location with build-able Bunkers and Rocket Turrets, he is also capable of planting Booby-traps and killing weaker soldiers with a six-round revolver. Tier 2 Infantry *''Crazy Ivan - ''Explosive specialists which can lay down a set of TNT on enemy vehicles and buildings, he is completely defenseless against enemy infantry and therefore must be protected with Conscripts and skilled operatives to ensure their objectives are complete, they can explode if they are killed by any vehicles that run them over. *''Conscript Sniper - ''Advanced infantry, joining the Reich with decent skills as a sniper in his grasp, he can kill a single soldier whilst he is using a his trusty Dragunov SVD sniper rifle. Whilst attacking, he can be seen by enemy infantry while sniping which can be a concern for him. He cannot be detected while on the move or in a stationary position, he can reveal the stealth positions of enemy forces if he is close without being detected. *''Tesla Trooper - ''Elite soldiers with skills in electrical weapons. The Tesla Trooper is good in heavier anti-tank battles and currently stands as the Reich's heavy soldier, he cannot attack airborne targets and he must have a good range close up to a tank to destroy it. *''Desolator - ''Heavy anti-infantry specialists which can poison an entire squad of soldiers in a matter of seconds, he uses a radioactive weapon which can melt soldiers without any problem. His armour plates allow him to resist radioative weapons and biological substances which could harm the Desolator, he also comes with the ability to contaminate the ground with his weapon. Tier 3 Infantry *''Cyborg - ''Cybernetic soldiers with an exo-skeletal shell covered with human flesh. The Cyborg is armed with a machine gun and a 60mm small cannon all on one arm, allthough they react the same as normal human soldiers on the battlefield, they will not move slow, even when their exo-skeleton is badly damaged. *''Boris Reznov (Commando) - ''A Former soldier who was brought back by Yuri's Scientists, he is now a Commando operative for the Forth Reich, Boris Reznov is a cybernetic soldier who is immune to radioactive substances and biological agents, he is armed with an all-purpose minigun which is good against both airborne threats and infantry hordes when on the battlefield alone. His exo-skeletal body allows him to maintain himself and can also move at normal pace when heavily damaged, he can also use his specially built-in railgun to destroy a target without a problem. Vehicles After the Kalini Crisis, the entire country was left in a nuclear wasteland in 2022, where Russia lost its former Federation. Many of Russia's remaining vehicles that survived the war belonged to the various splinter-group factions. Yuri, a mysterious leader, formed the new Forth Reich, he gathered Russia's finest Scientists, Military personel and Engineers that Russia had to offer. Forming a military complex for the Forth Reich's Military Wing, Yuri managed to develop weapons so strange but powerful that even the Commonwealth has no effective weapons against them. Starting weak and light armoured, the Forth Reich's Armoured/Motorized Divison relies on swarm tactics. But... Once the Forth Reich can bring they mysterious weapons like Magnet-Waves and Tesla-Weapons, it will be a force to be reckoned with. Tier 1 Vehicles *''T-60 "Wolf" Light Tank (Wolf) - ''Light Armoured Tanks of the Forth Reich with a 90mm Cannon. Allthough they are mostly one of Russia's well-known variants of the T-55 Anvil, the tanks are weak armoured and must be used in swarms to ensure their target is destroyed without any problems, the Wolf's cannons are shorter than the original Anvil tank and the Chinese version known as the Battlefighter. Most Wolf tanks were salvaged across the entire country and locations accociated with the Reich, therefore they're armed with a cannon which have a warhead similar in infantry missile launchers. *''BRDM-4 "Wild Raider" Scout (Wild Raider) - ''Many scout vehicles such as BRDM-2 Beaver were utilised for further combat. All-thou these classic armoured cars were put back for war after being stored for a long time without seeing action, the military council of the Reich fielded the new and upgraded BRDM-2, codenamed the BRDM-4 Wild Raider to allow it to traverse the area for important supplies and also arming it with a Mine-Clearing Dozer on the front. Can transport 2 soldiers. *''BTR-80 "Razor" Flak Crawler (Razor) - ''Anti-Aircraft Transport vehicles which specialises in the Forth Reich's main Anti-Aircraft Warfare and standard transporting of soldiers to the battlefield. The BTR-80 is good when dealing with hostile Aircraft which threaten Yuri's progress, a squad of soldiers can give the enemy a nasty surprise when they hop out of the crawler, these amphibious vehicles come armed with 60mm Flak Cannons, whilst deadly on the battlefield, the BTR-80 can be used for early scouting missions and recons when needed. Tier 2 Vehicles *''T-88 "Bear" Medium Tank (Bear) - ''Medium-armoured Battle Tanks with a 105mm Cannon and a 50. Cal Machine Gun, these tanks, based on T-80 Drakes, unlike the Wolf can do much better work against tanks and structures. Since they are medium-armoured, they can take a lot of punishment until they become eventually weak and become vulnerable to being destroyed. They are very slow through... better using them for defence. *''T-95 "Tiger Claw" Micro-Rocket Tank (Tiger Claw) - ''Heavy Assault Tanks of the Forth Reich. Rumors known to be as an experimental prototype weapon instead of a main gun which was used by the Reich. The T-95 "Tiger Claw" Micro-Rocket Tank was known to having to having a fast firing Gatling-Rocket-Launcher as its main weapon, good in destroying tanks and heavily armoured threats, making the Tiger Claw a threatening tank on the field. *''BMP-DMT "Radiator" Desolator Mortar Track (Radiator) - ''The light mortar track of the Forth Reich, also used as a small transport. This light armoured vehicle is armed with an all-purpose radioactive mortar, which can possibly change soldiers or either melt them. The Desolator Mortar Track is also good for clearing out garrisoned structures. If destroyed, the poor soldiers inside the Track are instantly killed due to the Radiation. Tier 3 Vehicles *''T-114 "Executor" Tesla Tank (Executor) - ''An experimental battle tank used by the Reich, rumoured to have been believed that Executor Tesla Tanks were mainly a myth, all-thou mainly never seen the battlefield until they were stationed in 2033. The Executor can easily kill infantry with a single bolt of lightning and can utilise a purge electrical shot to disable vehicles. *''TT-124 "Steel Knuckle" Heavy Tank (Steel Knuckle) - ''Unlike China's Version of the Apocalypse aka the Pyromaniac Apocalypse, the Reich's version of the Apocalypse Tank was armed with twin 125mm DRAKON Cannons and a Grinder Beam which slows down vehicles and allows the tank to move in and grind up the enemy vehicle affected, the Tank can also crush smaller vehicles. *''BM-V3 "Smerch" MLRS (V-3 Smerch) - ''Powerful Rocket Artillery Vehicles which can bombard a large position in a matter of seconds. It can fire 12 Rockets in a small amount of time, mostly armed with Tesla Warheads or Gamma Radioactive Warheads, the Smerch MLRS is the perfect tool utilised by the Reich to level a large opposing base within a matter of seconds. *''W-S-2030 "Magnetron" Magnet-Artillery (Mangetron) - ''A new Artillery of the Reich's Motorized Division. It is unknown how Yuri's Scientist managed to solve the energy problmes. Uses a Magnetron-Wave-Weapon (M-W2) to slow down Vehicles and to destroy Buildings. Installed it also a Magnetic Field to divert enemy missiles from the Magnetron. Its chassis is based on the Smerch, with a tall Magnet-Cannon. Misc / Missions / Unique Vehicles *''Track Miner - ''This vehicle is a mobile supply center, which allows the Reich to save money and time rather than building supply centers, warehouses or supply facilities in undefended locations, these miners are heavy armoured on the battlefield, they can deal with many armoured threats with a 105mm cannon, it houses Supply-Miners for supply collection. *''RT-2PM Topol-M ICBM Launcher (Topol-M) - ''Continential Ballistic launchers which can launch Green Radiation warheads at far distances for melting enemy infantry. They are not common on the battlefield, mostly in bases and being utilised for sieges and base leveling purposes on the battlefield, the Poplat is one of many ICBM launchers in active service in the Forth Reich of Yuri. *''Object 461 "Vampire" Battle Tank (Vampire) - ''Experimental tank developed by Forth Reich as its future main battle tank, taking the best from all past tanks. Vampire Tank is in normal configuration armed with 125mm Rifled Cannon and Magnetic Leech Beam which can tear the armour off the enemy vehicles to repair itself. The possible upgrades includes second tank cannon, Tesla Coil or Radiation Streamer. Since its start of development during the civil war, there havent been sightings of Vampire Tanks on the field yet. Aircraft The Forth Reich Army utilized many old and modern helicopters, planes and airships for battlefield use. Many were outdated after a long while but some all-thou still remained in service around the world, after the battle started breaking out, Yuri's Military utilized experimental aircraft such as the Eradicator Bomber, Kirov Dreadnought and many other powerful weaponry for their army. Tier 1 Aircraft *''Sukhoi Su-35 "Sultan" Fighter (Sultan) - ''Main Jet Fighters Planes of the Forth Reich armed with a set of missiles for dealing with both aircraft and ground threats, the Sultan has a 30mm Automatic Cannon mainly utilised against aircraft. These planes were restored, rebuilt and refitted with new elements researched like on newer Planes utilised by other Factions. *''Mi-8 "Hip" Light Transport (Hip) - ''The Mil Moscow Hip Transport was utilised to transport small squads of soldiers in Yuri's Favor, these helicopters are commonly used when the Mi-26 Halo is cost heavy due to having large amounts of armour and capable of transporting large amounts of soldiers including vehicles onboard. The Hip can use Chemical Bombs. *''KO-43 "Inspirer" Propaganda Airship (Inspirer) - ''Supportive Airships built by Kosair Aeroship. These light airships were used for inspiring ground and airborne units on the battlefield to fight stronger and harder on the battlefield, they also heal nearby comrades if they are damaged or hurt while in combat and after combat. The Inspirer is a fast airship and it can defend itself with a set of heavy machine guns to defend itself. Tier 2 Aircraft *''Mi-28 "Havoc Chopper" Gunship Mk.II (Chopper) - ''Havoc Gunships have been in service in Russia before and after the Civil War and the following formation of the Forth Reich. The mysterious leader decreed to rearming these heavy gunship helicopters with new Desolation Missiles for battlefield purposes and with a heavy AT-Cannon, and new lighter but still powerful Armor, nicknaming them the Chopper Gunship. *''Mi-26 "Halo" Heavy Transport/Multi-Function (Halo) - ''The good old Mi-26 Halo Helicopter is a large and powerful helicopter used to bring in supplies for Yuri and transport heavy and mainly powerful equipment. Brave (but also fanatic) soldiers also have clearence to utilise the Mi-26 Halo to navigate their way around the battlefield. All-thou it is heavy armoured due to its titanium armour on its chassis, it can handle heavier goods. *''Sukhoi Su-57 "Raycaster" Stealth Fighter (Raycaster) - ''First flown in 2010, Raycasters have been a Stealth Fighter in development throughout the years before the Forth Reich of Yuri taken the country. They have been utilised by the Russian Airforce in 2015, equipped with Hellfire Missiles and better countermeasures unlike Sunburst variants utilised by the Company of Liberty and United States Task Forces. Tier 3 Aircraft *''MiG-52 "Eradicator" Tesla Bomber (Eradicator) - ''Experimental Bombers used to drop electrical tesla bombs which can damage and shut down any target of its pilot's desire. Unlike the Company of Liberty's Shockwave Bomb research, Telsa Bombs were utilised for vehicles since they can damage them and capable of shutting them down if used in a correct phase. *''KOPT-2031 "Disruptor Disk" Aerotank (Disruptor Disk) - ''O-shaped, the Kosair Aeroship Disruptor Disc can not only attack Units with its Purple Laser, it can also steal money from supplies and stop tanks with its Red Laser. When in danger, it can release a shockwave which diverts enemy missiles for a shorttime, these unknown disks were first sighted in 2032, their power is not to be messed with since it can drain cash and stop vehicles and missiles. *''KO-67 "Kirov" Class Dreadnought Airship (Kirov) -'' Kosair Aeroship Artillery Airships with a large assortment of Dreadnought Missiles to utilise against structures and large groups of units on the battlefield, it comes with medium armour, which can take a decent amount of damage to its main hull before it becomes fully destroyed. Sinch the KO-67 Kirov can launch several Missiles from its side of its cabins, the airship can cause major amounts of damage, which could easily destroy a small outpost in a matter of seconds. *''KO-82 "Putin" Class Battle War Airship (Putin War Airship) - ''Powerful Battle Airship. These expermental prototype and powerful airships of Yuri's Airforce were built by Kosair Aeroship for battlefield use for when dealing with massive amounts of hostile threats on the battlefield. The Putin Airship is armed with a huge anti-air Tesla-Cannon and anti-ground Desolator Cannons, the Putin Airship has heavy amounts of armour but still vulnerable to alot of anti-aircraft fire from planes and ground forces so they must be escorted by Chopper Gunships and Eagle Fighters. Generals Specific Units SpecRush General Units Founding to be utilising heavier charges and rushes against enemy units on the battlefield, operating within the Forth Reich of Yuri is the specialist Special Rush Operations Division; equipped with units mostly utilising their capabilities of speed, fights are mostly ended quickly thanks to charges and rushes by this force, below are some units which this sector will be using. Infantry Replacements To be added... Vehicle Replacements * BRDM-1 "Shifter" Amphibious Scout (Shifter) - First built in the 1950s, modernised today for combat in Yuri's armed forces, the Shifter was an amphibious combat scout which was equipped with rockets and was capable of carrying two soldiers. Today it serves as the combat scout for the SpecRush division of the Reich which fights along with the BTR-80 Razor crawler, does decent amounts of damage. * T-94 "Hammer" Battle Tank (Hammer Mk.II) - Built from the chassis of the T-90 Talisman battle tank, the new version of the Hammer tank is the successor of the old T-34 Hammer built by the Soviet forces during World War II. It replaces the T-88 Bear battle tank within SpecRush Ops unit, due to being slow on the field it does compensate with a small anti-aircraft machine gun. Aircraft Replacements To be added... Stronghold General Units Below are unique units utilised by the Forth Reich of Yuri's defensive security sector within his force, this was known as the Stronghold Operations Division with its renowned commander General Lev Vladimirovich Potemkin. They are heavy armoured and well prepared, but unfortunately will be slow so best kept inside bases for a better firefight along with base defenses. *''T-77 "Fox" Battle Tank (Fox) -'' Yuri's answer to the M5A3 Leopard Tank series, manned by a single soldier specially selected by high-ranking officers of Yuri's Reich. Also known to be used by the Forth Reich's sworn enemies, known as the Russian Resistance, the T-77 Fox is medium-armoured and better than the faction's T-60 Wolf, but slower. Infantry Replacements To be added... Vehicle Replacements To be added... Aircraft Replacements To be added... Ballistic General Units Within times of long-range weapons, advanced and some classic ballistic weapons are utilised by the Advanced Ballistics Division within the Forth Reich of Yuri, led by General Viktor Yuryevich Zubarov. This division also holds a small number of non-ballistic units to assist their artillery brothers when in combat, Below are units being utilised by the Ballistics Sector. Infantry Replacements To be added... Vehicle Replacements * 2S19 MSTA-S "Sickle" Howitzer (Sickle) - ''First produced in 1985 during the Soviet Era, the Sickle is designed to be a Mobile Self-propelled Heavy Artillery for the modern day, now currently being utilized by the Advanced Ballistics Sector within the 4th Reich of Yuri, they are heavy armed and equipped with high explosives and laser-guided shells. * ''ZSU-57-2 "Tigoda" AA Tank (Tigoda) - Equipped with classic 57mm Automatic Cannons and a restored chassis plus armour plates to ensure its survival in harsh environments. The Tigoda is the Ballistic General's anti-aircraft vehicle for dealing with enemy units if Machine Guns are not powerful enough, they don't have the ability to have a last stand against units unlike the Razor can, but they do additional damage against enemy vehicles since it can also be an anti-personnel tank. Aircraft Replacements To be added... ElecMag General Units Using Magnetic and Electric Weapons within their grasps, the 'General Nikita Yekaterinovna Gavrilova and her Electro-Magnetic Weapons Division has a good range of weapons and infantry utilising these special weapons in their forces. The ElecMag Sector has Telsa Tanks and even airborne versions of the Magnetron, below are some units which this sector will be using. Infantry Replacements To be added... Vehicle Replacements To be added... Aircraft Replacements To be added... Radioactive General Units Utilising Gamma Radiation within its weapons, units being operated by the Radioactive Weapons Division are add a small flavour of devastation to anyone who is against Yuri's forces. These heavy forces, under direct command of General Mstislav Olegich Voronin, are equipped with Gamma Radioactive substances which will be with most weapons, Below is a list of units being utilised by the Sector. Infantry Replacements To be added... Vehicle Replacements *TT-118 "Lysenko" Heavy Toxic Tank (Lysenko) - One of the Forth Reich's large and bulky tanks in existence, the Lysenko, named after Trofim Lysenko, is horrible disaster for the world spreading nothing less than catastrophe. The Lysenko is a heavy tank with robust armoring, cramped maneuvering, but its immense firepower makes it one of the deadliest and most dreadful machines of the Yuri's Reich. A Large Radioactive Beamer can melt any infantry in a short amount of seconds and even vehicles arent safe from its extra-corrosive effect, The large cargo of radioactive isotopes and nuclear reactor gives the tank possibility to contaminate the ground with the worst toxic waste which can be found in Russia, but when the tank after taking such a beating explodes, the area around the tank will remain contaminated for very long time. Because of its weight, it is very slow with poor turret rotation, but once it aims, everything dies. Aircraft Replacements To be added... Missiles Controllable missiles which are launched by the Missile Silo, ready for operators to guide them into enemy targets. These specially equipped missiles causes medium to large amounts of damage when they collide with their target once the general gives the operators of the missile the order to guide them to their target as they pleased. The Reich launches 3 types of missiles depending on the situation when it comes to anti-ground purposes, stealing vehicles from enemy commanders or dealing with aircraft annoying the Reich's commander. *Ganef SA-4 (Ganef Missile) - Light anti-aircraft missiles which can be controlled towards enemy aircraft, causes a violent chain reaction once ordered to attack, the missile can only attack enemy aircraft and it is controlled by operators at the Missile Site. *Todestrank TA-1 (Todestrank Missile) - New missile which have been developed by Yuri's scientists which can be controlled to explode on impact when it collides with any tank on the battlefield. The missile is controlled by operators at the Missile Site. *Phantom P-V-R (Phantom Missile) - Found to be strange by several peacekeepers factions, private mercenaries and armies around the world, the specially designed Phantom missile can cause any vehicle to become empty within a matter of second. The Phamtom's capability is to circle a vehicle targetted by the Phamtom Missile's controller and empty its target by killing the vehicle's operators with psycho-gas. Buildings During the times of the Reich, the faction don't build Supply Facilities due to their unique vehicle, the Track Miner, the Reich dosn't build any specific Power Plants since many structures have Underground Generators and don't use power-plants like the Global Liberation Resistance, all defensive buildings run automatic and therefor unmanned due to their underground generators and AI-Control which allow defenses to hold out against enemy forces. *Battlefield Command Bunker - Main structures which houses battlefield command for the Forth Reich and Yuri's forces. These buildings are used commonly to command forces on the battlefield, they also hold key developments for key structures they wish to build for use by their commanders. The Command Bunker holds the key access to radar capabilities and also Generals Powers, the Reich's Battlefield Command Bunker can house 6 soldiers and comes with two double-barreled mortars with HE shells to defend the main HQ structure from hostile attackers. *Underground Training Bunker - Selected locations of the underground were used for the training of soldiers into the Reich, these structures are heavily fortified due to being built underground, they also hold the Reich's main infantry. The Underground Training Bunker also allows soldiers to garrison the structure itself to defend themselves and the structure from being destroyed. *Weapons Plant - These structures allow the Forth Reich to utilise their battle tank and helicopter divisions. Allthough these facilities cannot build jet fighters, they have access to building the Reich's main ground divisions and vehicles they can use for the battlefield. The Weapons Plant can also build helicopters once they reach a specific requirement. *Advanced Battlefield Facility - These special structures utilised by the Forth Reich of Yuri can train soldiers at Tier 2 and 3 from here, these facilities also hold access to the fighter aircraft and planes utilised by the 4th Reich to field here, these facilities like the weapons plant can build aircraft here but cannot build helicopters and airships due to being restricted to heavy and extensive infantry training. *Missile Silo - Holds access to special missiles commanders can launch into the air. The silo launches 3 types of missiles, they have an unlimited amount of missiles to launch, these are specially controlled to impact on targets such as aircraft and ground vehicles without a problem. If promoted at level 3, the staff that work at any Missile Silo on the battlefield can build the Phantom P-V-R Missile. *Cloning Facility - Issued by Yuri for mass recruitment of soldiers for the battlefield. Soldiers cloned here will be trained in larger groups which can be used to take on their enemy without a problem, all soldiers including elite infantry apart from Boris Krakov can be trained here and set out as larger squads of soldiers. *Heavy Mortar Bunker - The only defensive structure utilised by Yuri's Generals and Yuri himself. The structure serves as a bunker for Forth Reich soldiers to use for dealing with infantry and vehicles at close range, the Bunker is armed with a Large Gamma-radioactive mortar which fires Shells at long range. The Bunker comes with an anti-air Telsa turret for dealing with aircraft. *Tesla-Reaction Missile Site - This structure is the Forth Reich's superweapon, which fires out a missile full of Reactive Tesla Electricity on a large location, the missile launched from the site unlike China's Nuclear Missile and the Company's Fuel-Air Missile as the missile can almost destroy a small or a medium sized base within a matter of seconds, it also releases an energy field which disables anything in a large location, the launch site is avaliable after a general who leads the Reich to victory has access to Level 5. Upgrades Coming Soon! Faction Divisions Within the Forth Reich of Yuri, the faction consists of mostly heavy tier 3 units and mostly weak tier 1 units. But to combat various parts of the military wing, Yuri decided to split up the faction into 5 'divisions utilising various weapons that their leader has provided them in their time for re-awaking New Russia's fury, these divisions have been known to utilize their abilities without warning and with deadly efficiency. Operating these divisions will require clearance from the Battlefield Command Bunker, they'll be available at the start of a mission when Yuri gives the required force he requires for the job. Only 1 Division can be utilized at a time whilst the others will be locked. *'Special RushOps Division' - Marshall Oleg F. Charkov, Rush General *'Stronghold Operations Division' - General Lev V. Potemkin, Stronghold General *'Advanced Ballistics Division' - General Viktor Y. Zubarov, Ballistic General *'Electro-Magnetic Weapons Division' - General Nikita Y. Gavrilova, ElecMag General *'Radioactive Weapons Division' - General Mstislav O. Voronin, Radiation General Generals Promotions & Powers Rank 1 Promotions *''Tesla Research -'' Grants Yuri's Commanders access to field Tesla equipped units *''Mi-26 Halo Transport -'' Grants the Mi-26 Halo for deployment, can transport units, land to attack *''Yuri's Blessing -'' All Conscripts become trained as veterans Rank 3 Promotions *''Magnetic Research -'' Allows deployment of the experimental W-S-2030 Magnetron Artillery *''Suveillance Sweep -'' Calls in a Tu-95 Bear to sweep through an area, revealing territory *''Phantom Missile -'' Allows access to deploy the Phantom P-V-R Missile, can kill vehicle operators *''Rapid Deployment Level 1 -'' Deploys 10 Conscripts from 1 An-124 Ruslan *''Rapid Deployment Level 2 -'' Deploys 10 Conscripts from 2 An-124 Ruslans *''Rapid Deployment Level 3 -'' Deploys 10 Conscripts from 3 An-124 Ruslans *''Emergancy Repair Level 1 -'' Repairs Vehicles with 15% health *''Emergancy Repair Level 2 -'' Repairs Vehicles with 30% health *''Emergancy Repair Level 3 -'' Repairs Vehicles with 50% health *''Strategic Bombing Level 1 -'' Calls in 3 Tu-16 Badgers to bomb an area with High Explosives *''Strategic Bombing Level 2 -'' Calls in 3 Tu-16 Badgers to bomb an area with Gamma Radiation *''Strategic Bombing Level 3 -'' Calls in 3 Tu-16 Badgers to bomb an area with Tesla Bombs Rank 5 Promotions *''Tesla Reactive Explosion -'' Calls in a Tu-95 Bear to drop a Reactive Tesla Bomb on a target location *''Yuri's Extensive Blessing -'' Grants most of the Forth Reich's units Veteran or Elite Status * ''The Ultimate Dreadnought -'' Grants Yuri's Commanders the KO-82 "Putin" Battle Airship Category:Factions